


New hope

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Aragorn, as Thorongil, lead the Gondorian army to the Umbar.





	New hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).

“So, Thorongil, what do you think?”

“We should attack Umbar’s pirates. As soon as possible. There is a bigger and bigger threat to us.”

“I don’t think so,” Denethor, as always, found a counterargument for Aragorn. The latter wasn’t sure anymore if he just d it out of spite or he thought so. “We should strengthen borders, but leave the Umbar to our vassals at the south. They should manage. There are just pirates.”

Ecthelion looked at the men, weary. Their constant disagreement was already tiring. He thought Thorongil was right, but he didn’t want to reduce his son position… But Gondor was most important, he thought. He had to choose what’s he consider to be the best for his country.

“I agree with Thorongil. We should attack Umbar’s ships. You have my permission. Collect the mariners and attack. You would be leading the mission.”

Aragorn nodded and bowed before Ecthelion. Leaving, he noticed Denethor’s reluctant glance. He had minor remorse about being more important at the court, again, but he did what he considered the best. Steward’s son was partially responsible for this, stubbornly insisting on his opposition to everything Aragorn propose.

Soon, Denethor would learn something happy for him. After the attack on Umbar, Aragorn would leave. He was for too long in Gondor anyway, and it was time to attend to different matters. He had to help Mithrandir. And he wanted to see Elrond, and maybe, Arwen in Lothlórien. He missed her. He knew his love may be impossible, but he had the hope. Not without a reason, he was named Estel.

Days on preparation passed quickly, and soon he was heading to the Umbar at the head of an army. He decided to attack at night, when all the ships would be at the port, and not expecting anything. At least he hoped so.

They approached Umbarian port in silence, not seen but anyone. They landed with some distance from the ships and came to the port on feet. They started the fire on the Umbarian ships, on only then they were seen. The battle broke out. The Gondorian army was more numerous, but the pirates fought hard. Eventually, scales of victory started to lean in their favour. When he killed commandant of the harbour, he gave his people sign to go back. Umbar suffered sufficient losses, and probably wouldn’t fight back. They returned to intact ships and left to the sea. From distance, he admired the fire on the coast. It seemed like not many ships pirates managed to save.

He didn’t celebrate his success with other mariners. He rather isolated from them, knowing he soon will leave them. He didn’t want to mix with them more, knowing this. When they came to Pelagir, he called his second in command, Gilmir.

“I have to go,” he exclaimed when the man approached him.

“To go where?”

“I won’t come back to Minas Tirith with you.”

“How? Why?”

“I have other matters to attend. Say Ecthelion that other duties called me, and there probably would pass a lot of time, and I will have to overcome many dangers before I come back to Gondor – if that’s would be the ways of fate.”

“But why don’t you come with us, and say it to him yourself? Just come to celebrate our victory, say goodbye to our lord and then left.”

“I can’t. I have to go now, and if I postpone this it would be harder to do it anyway. Goodbye, Gilmir,” he said, and went away. He said goodbye to other of his people and took a boat across the Anduin.

He felt sorry, but also a relief. He ended this stage of his life, as Thorongil, and he started another one. He didn’t know if he would ever come back here, and if so, when. He didn’t expect he would ever see Ecthelion again, and he regretted it, cause he held this man in high esteem, but that was the ways of living. At least now he was about to see Arwen, and Elrond, whom he missed greatly. He left Gondor with new hope.


End file.
